


Amor esotérico (Drarry)

by SebasArena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 10:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebasArena/pseuds/SebasArena
Summary: Este fanfic participa en el «Primer festival: The Prince Malfoy 2018», celebrado por los «Amortentia Awards».AU: universo alternativo sin magia, donde Harry conoce a su familia, y, ya concluyó sus estudios universitarios.[El autor ha decidido no revelar ningún detalle de su historia de antemano, aparte de los ya mencionados. Déjense atrapar por el propio relato, si es que les llega a interesar].





	1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

Mi bisabuelo ―dice Harry Potter en sus diarios― no era religioso, y, sin embargo, creía en la divinidad. Con eso quiero decir que no se identificaba con ninguna iglesia, ni con ningún «pueblo elegido». Así, mientras otros señalan el cielo y dicen Jehová, Alá, Zeus y demás, Francis Potter susurraba con asombro y respeto «Padre Universal».

Si alguien me insistiera alegando que nadie está completamente solo en una opinión, y que, por eso, mi bisabuelo estaría circunscrito en una corriente incluso si no quería identificarse con ninguna, le diría que algunas de sus posturas eran platónicas. Por supuesto que los griegos creían en una multitud de dioses, uno para cada cosa y todos para llevar.

Y Francis, mi bisabuelo, si bien no creía en lo mismo, sí lo hacía en algo similar. No hablaba de dioses, porque para él sólo había uno. Pero sí mencionaba que había una jerarquía celestial: en el tope está el Padre Universal, que no es un barbudo sentado en un trono, sino energía pura, tan brillante que sólo puede ser contemplada por ciertos elegidos, y por debajo (en cuanto existencia) todos los demás...

Me refiero a seres inmortales, cada uno con cargos específicos a lo largo, ancho e inmenso de todo el universo. El que tengan cierta responsabilidad o cargo revela que cierta corporalidad sí tienen, al contrario del Padre Universal, que es indeterminado en cuanto no tiene figura, es decir, que no se puede imaginar de ninguna manera sino como una luz pura tan intensa que simplemente destruye lo que no le es digno ni le merece.

Relacionar al Padre Universal con el Sol podría ser otra coincidencia mínima y superficial con Platón, que se sirvió de dicha analogía para explicar que la idea del Bien lo ilumina y atrae todo hacia sí. Y por eso todo tiende y aspira hacia el Bien supremo. La diferencia radica en que unos participan más de esa idea que otros, y por ello son más puros. Pero el hecho es que mi bisabuelo nunca se refirió al Sol como ejemplo de nada. La única vez que lo abordó como tema de conversación fue para explicarme una de sus teorías polémicas: que el Sol en realidad no arde, y que su luz y su calor en la Tierra son producto del choque de las ondas que envía con nuestra atmósfera

Pero decía que Francis Potter creía en una multitud de seres inmortales que mantienen el orden y la armonía del universo. Esto no quiere decir que el Padre Universal sea impotente dentro de las creencias de mi bisabuelo. Más bien se refiere a que sabe valorar su propia creación y por eso delega su infinito poder en las creaturas que se han ganado servirle desde más cerca. Entre la inmensa repartición de responsabilidades hay, por ejemplo, los gobernantes de planetas, de galaxias, y de universos enteros.

La totalidad de la creación, para que se tenga una idea un poco más clara, consiste en su máxima extensión, en siete universos. Y en el centro de esa totalidad está el sitio de residencia «oficial» del Padre Universal. Es decir, lo que comúnmente se denomina Paraíso, pero que, para mi bisabuelo, se llamaba Havona. Este lugar está habitado por los seres más elevados, más puros en el contexto platónico ya dado. Aquellos que están más cerca del Bien, o los más buenos, como se prefiera decirlo.

Decía que el Padre Universal destruye lo que no le es digno ni le merece. Pero esto puede mal interpretarse si no se explica a su vez que, mi bisabuelo estaría de acuerdo con los antiguos griegos en cuanto a que creía en la re-encarnación. Es decir, que cada alma inmortal debe pasar por varios cuerpos, en distintas épocas y lugares, para purificarse. Varias memorias en las que podrá elegir el camino de la vida (el Bien) o el de la muerte (el Mal). Y, por tanto, varias oportunidades para acercarse más a lo divino (Francis Potter creía que 5000 era el límite de re-encarnaciones). De modo que la destrucción de lo impuro (aquello que debe perfeccionarse) frente a lo más puro es necesidad lógica. Dando un ejemplo inconfundible: el Padre Universal es la mayor luz que puede existir, y frente a él no es posible ninguna sombra.

Más allá de esta jerarquía del cielo, mi bisabuelo también creía en lo que la mayoría denomina como «almas gemelas». No porque considerara que estamos incompletos, ni mucho menos. Sino que, en cierto momento indeterminado, el alma de cada uno se divide en dos, y vagan de cuerpo en cuerpo buscándose sin encontrarse. Si hay dos mitades de una unidad, eso implica que efectivamente algo les falta. Y suena a contradicción el que diga que eso no significa que estén incompletas.

Pero déjenme aclararlo con lo siguiente: el alma así rota no necesita de su parte perdida para poder progresar en cada vida un poco. Y esto quiere decir que tampoco la necesita para merecer estar en el grupo de elegidos del Padre Universal en Havona. El alma gemela es, de esta manera, sólo un bonito detalle, un regalo inesperado si finalmente se le conoce. Pero es un añadido al fin y al cabo, no es necesario ese reencuentro con nosotros mismos. Porque cada mitad, aunque recuerde a la otra, es perfectamente capaz de subsistir por si misma, y no será menos feliz.

Asimismo, Francis Potter creía en lo que otros han llamado ángel de la guarda. O lo que Platón denominaba como «daimon» o demonio, que, contrario a lo que comúnmente se asocia con dicha palabra, es nuestro guía personal hacia el ejercicio de la virtud. Claro que mi bisabuelo lo nombraba de manera distinta: «Ajustador de Pensamiento». No hay que confundirse por dicho término ya que ese ser no nos impone nada, no pretende cambiar en modo alguno nuestra voluntad, ya que respeta nuestra libertad así nos perjudiquemos continuamente. Eso no quiere decir que no le duela nuestros errores, pues sufre por cada uno de ellos, pero sigue ahí porque no quiere abandonarnos.

El Ajustador es una mínima expresión del Padre Universal, por eso nos ama incondicionalmente. Es la forma en que acompaña a todas sus creaturas, de manera personal e íntima. De modo que hay algo divino en cada uno, por tonto, triste, solitario o malo que sea dicho ser. Este ángel, para retomar el lenguaje común, está siempre dispuesto a darnos consejo, a ayudarnos, a guiarnos por el camino del Bien. Pero es necesario, cómo no, que estemos dispuestos a escucharlo. Si nos consideramos demasiado buenos o perfectos, o simplemente somos indiferentes, obviamente vagaremos acompañados pero sin reconocerlo, demasiado empecinados en nuestra soledad como para darnos cuenta. Así, estamos juntos pero no revueltos con nuestro Padre Universal, que vigila de cerca nuestro progreso. Y quienes aún no tenemos una relación personal con él, tenemos la soledad que merecemos, porque así lo hemos decidido.

Diría más sobre las creencias místicas de mi bisabuelo, pero creo haber dicho lo suficiente para ofrecer el contexto. Porque, créanme o no, lo curioso es que experimenté todo lo que ya mencioné, en carne propia. No porque yo sea un ser inmortal, que los somos todos en tal caso, sino que pude vislumbrar la jerarquía universal al tener contacto directo con uno de los seres de alto rango en la misma. Él me dio su testimonio, y pude creer en él como ya lo había hecho con mi bisabuelo. Esta es, entonces, la historia de cómo encontré el amor cuando ya no creía en él.

***

 

1.

―Harry, ven conmigo ―los brillantes ojos azules de mi bisabuelo, y su eterna sonrisa, me volvieron a confortar con sólo verlos.

Lo seguí, curioso, hacia el patio trasero. Al salir por la puerta apagó las luces artificiales, y la única claridad en medio de la noche fue la que la luna y estrellas nos regalaban a todos sin mirar a quien, sin esperar nada a cambio. Simplemente dando lo que les sobra.

Me señaló el borde de la piscina y me senté sin saber qué más hacer. «Acuéstate», me dijo con su voz siempre suave y armoniosa. Francis Potter fue, durante el poco tiempo que pude conocerlo, la representación de la serenidad a la que todos aspiramos porque la identificamos con la felicidad. Es lo que muchos llaman «tener buena vibra», sin saber que una simple expresión oculta varias verdades.

Básicamente porque cada cuerpo guarda cierto equilibrio, que en circunstancias generales no está balanceado, sino peligrosamente inclinado hacia un extremo. Y ciertas melodías y palabras pueden ayudar a encontrar y preservar la armonía anhelada. De modo que, quienes tienen «buena energía» o «buena vibra» son aquellos que han alcanzado lo que la mayoría sólo puede soñar: la beatitud. Es decir, una felicidad no sustentada en todo lo efímero y perecedero, sino en lo permanente y eterno, lo inmutable, el Padre Universal y sus leyes inviolables.

Esto último queda más claro con varios ejemplos, pero mencionemos solamente uno: como el cuerpo del hombre no fue hecho para volar, aunque lograse implantarse alas no podría hacerlo. Porque no podemos ir en contra ni nos está dado cambiar nuestra naturaleza. Pero eso no nos impide llegar al cielo partiendo desde otra perspectiva: creamos artefactos que amplían nuestras capacidades sin negar la esencia de nuestro cuerpo. Por eso los aviones, cohetes, helicópteros y demás.

Ley, aquello que está escrito en piedra, es inviolable en tanto que es imposible rebelarse ante ella. No hay contradicción posible, del mismo modo en que los antiguos señalaban que no hay círculos redondos y cuadrados. Y de la misma manera que no hay tal cosa como hombres lobos, o son una cosa o la otra, u otra especie distinta. Pero no pueden ser ambas cosas a la vez. La diferencia entre ley y norma es entonces que la primera no puede romperse ni torcerse (es necesaria), y la segunda sí, porque no es divina sino humana (por ser contingente).

―Mira el cielo sobre ti todo el tiempo que quieras ―dijo entonces mi bisabuelo. Se fue caminando lentamente, casi bamboleando de un lado a otro, pues era rechoncho al apreciar demasiado una buena comida. De nacimiento Francis Potter era italiano, y su verdadero apellido era Di Potter, pero, al llegar a Inglaterra como objetor de conciencia decidió cambiarlo para evitar una mayor discriminación. Ser de dicho país en la Segunda Guerra Mundial era estar del lado equivocado incluso si no se compartían las ideas radicales de Mussolini. Hablando del prejuicio de suponer que las creencias defendidas por un Estado son las mismas que las de sus ciudadanos. Pero mencioné la nacionalidad de mi bisabuelo para explicar por qué era amante de la cocina.

En el lugar donde estábamos, un pequeño pueblo ubicado entre montañas y lejos de ciudades populosas, no había el exceso de electricidad que invade y roba resplandor a las estrellas. De modo que, acostado al borde la piscina, estaba entre dos caídas posibles: el agua fría a mi derecha y el piso a mi izquierda, que estaba a un metro por debajo de mí. Un poco incómodo por dicha situación ambivalente, me dispuse a hacer lo que me habían pedido.

El brillo general fue un recordatorio inmediato de la miopía que me afecta desde hace años. Cerré los ojos para acariciarlos un poco y mojarlos por encima con unas cuantas gotas del agua de la piscina. No había olvidado que tiene cloro para «mantenerse limpia», pero necesitaba refrescar la vista así fuese muy superficialmente.

Al abrirlos de nuevo todo se mostró de forma más clara y distinta. Fui de una estrella a otra, incapaz de saber si en realidad era un planeta por ser un completo ignorante de la astronomía. Lo único que medio intuía es que los objetos luminosos que se movían debían ser satélites o aviones, y, si me pusiera muy fantasioso, objetos voladores no identificados.

Pero, a pesar de todas las cosas sobre el espacio que mi bisabuelo me decía una y otra vez, la certeza que yo tenía era que el universo es demasiado infinito e inmenso como para presumir que somos la única especie con uso de razón. Y, más allá de eso, que la mejor prueba de que hay vida inteligente en otros planetas y galaxias, es que no han venido a visitarnos. Ya sea porque son igual de arrogantes que nosotros creyendo ser los únicos, por falta de tecnología avanzada o, aún teniendo los recursos, por ser sabios para reconocer que nosotros declaramos guerras por cualquier tontería, el hecho es que la raza humana no ha confirmado en su totalidad la existencia de seres extra-terrestres, aunque sea lógico suponerla.

En fin: decía que estaba observando el cielo, y, a medida que lo hacía, me iba relajando poco a poco. No diré que tenía «la consciencia en blanco» porque eso es hasta cierto punto absurdo. No hay nada que nos angustie más que no tener nada que imaginar o pensar, porque eso supondría un aislamiento total. Pero sí podría decir, y eso no es muy común, que estaba tan absorto en aquello que veía que lo único que hacía era maravillarme en mi propia contemplación. Es decir que, a diferencia de la mayoría de las veces de nuestro día a día, no se trataba de que miraba a una ardilla comiendo cualquier cosa mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenía pendiente para el trabajo o la universidad, por dar un ejemplo.

No, en ese momento y lugar mi imaginación estaba ensimismada en todo lo que mi sensibilidad me mostraba. De modo que estaba perdido en las estrellas, hasta tal punto que comencé a sentirme mareado, aunque mi cuerpo entero no se había movido, sino solamente mis ojos. La amenazante sensación se apoderó poco a poco de mí, y, no sé por qué, pero de súbito llegué a creer que la ley de gravedad se había invertido, y que pronto no habría forma de aferrarme al suelo, pues el espacio profundo me jalaría hacia su infinitud donde moriría asfixiado o, incluso peor, y lo imaginé en pocos segundos, caería indefinidamente con un vértigo asimismo interminable sin nada que me detuviera, como se suponen idealmente algunos movimientos de la física cuando no se tienen en cuenta las resistencias que en la realidad efectiva se dan. Me horrorizaba, pues, caer en un abismo infinito de completa soledad.

A medida que la sensación crecía, mi angustia era proporcional al miedo. Cuando no pude aguantarlo más, me sorprendí que alguien creyese que ver el cielo entre dos caídas fuese relajante. Sé, por otro lado, que si soy consecuente con lo que he dicho, y las leyes son inviolables, era simplemente imposible que cayera al espacio. Pero el miedo, como cualquier pasión, no entiende de razones porque no piensa, sino que se limita a sentir, a imaginar.

De modo que cerré los ojos por unos instantes y luego me senté de nuevo en el borde, dispuesto a regresar a la casa. No recuerdo si mi bisabuelo explicó el propósito de pedirme hacer dicho ejercicio, lamentablemente. Aunque es probable que yo sí le hubiese comentado el terror que me causó. No quería pasar por eso de nuevo, me había sentido completamente insignificante.

***

 

2.

El día en que sucedió simplemente quedé anonadado. No supe qué decir ni pensar. Pero los recuerdos, traídos confusamente por la memoria, aparecían todos desordenados, sin respetar el orden en que se dieron cuando efectivamente sucedieron. Lo único que se repetía en todos era el rostro de mi bisabuelo, casi siempre sonriente. Algunas melodías también sonaban, fragmentos de obras maestras que conocí gracias a él. Beethoven, Vivaldi, Tchaikovsky, Grieg, Brahms, y muchos otros compositores. Las notas que se escuchaban con mayor insistencia eran, sin embargo, dos piezas que le mostré yo, y que él no conocía previamente porque se trataba de obras contemporáneas: una de Hopkins y otra de Einaudi.

Francis Potter tenía la facultad de interpretar la historia detrás de cada armonía musical que no tienen letra. De modo que sabía, al menos intuitivamente, de qué trataban todas las sinfonías que escuchaba, e incluso de las canciones de electrónica meramente instrumentales que yo me dignaba a enseñarle. Parecía que su pasión principal era ese arte, pero en realidad lo que más le importaba era curar a la gente de enfermedades crónicas.

Él creía que el mundo se dividía entre videntes, sanadores y personas comunes. Las dos primeras clasificaciones forman parte de una nueva generación evolutiva del hombre como especie. El grupo de los primeros son los que pueden usar lo que algunos llaman «tercer ojo», es decir, que tienen una capacidad de captar lo suprasensible, incluyendo, entre muchas cosas, ver en qué parte tiene cáncer un individuo (como si fuera rayos X) y comunicarse con seres extra-terrestres. Los segundos son los que saben conducir la energía universal para mejorar el cuerpo propio o ajeno. No son atributos mutuamente exclusivos, porque también hay hombres que son videntes y sanadores. Pero no es necesario ni común que pase así.

Mi propio bisabuelo reconocía que solamente podía curar sin ver, porque esa otra facultad no se le había otorgado. Y varias veces me dijo que yo sí era vidente, de acuerdo a una prueba que él aplicaba mandando a otra persona a cerrar sus ojos y ver qué hacía alguien específico que estaba físicamente lejano, o los órganos internos del sanador. Lo que dejaba por fuera, y se lo dije en varias ocasiones, es la imaginación de cada quien, que por poco o mucho detalle, puede dar cuenta de esto.

El punto es, sin embargo, que no pudo salvarse a sí mismo, y nunca sabré si fue por falta de fe en sí mismo, por ausencia de videntes que le ayudaran o porque hubiera sido ir en contra del orden de la naturaleza. Esto último se entiende si hago referencia a lo siguiente: una vez le pregunté por qué no podía usarse la energía universal para curarse las cataratas de sus ojos, si podía remover el sida y el cáncer en otros. Me dijo que ese era el desgaste natural y que no podía ir en contra del mismo.

De modo que insistir en aquella idea de «inmortalidad» como no-envejecimiento es de una necedad y vanidad terribles. Es la actitud infantil de no querer reconocer la realidad tal y como es. Decir que la muerte es cruel e innecesaria y creer que nos merecemos vivir siempre en el mismo cuerpo, con la misma identidad y de la misma manera. Ese no-morir conformaría nuestro infierno compartido, porque consistiría en fijarnos a nosotros mismos. En imposible se trastocaría el cambio y, si bien no habría un dejar-de-existir estricto, nuestra vida sería un seguir en el mismo cuerpo como si estuviéramos enterrados, porque no podríamos elegir ser de otra manera u otra persona. La reencarnación en la que creía mi bisabuelo, que supone al alma inmortal, muestra que cambia de cuerpo e identidad en cada vida que adopta. Y así se evita la monotonía y su experiencia es siempre distinta y nueva.

Francis Potter pereció a las 87 años, aunque él hubiera dicho que tenía 82, siempre reduciéndose edad para mostrarse más jovial. Aunque no pude asistir a su funeral, por ser el viaje demasiado caro, igual no creo que hubiera podido aguantar: aquello de estar en medio de tanta gente que conoció a mi bisabuelo y lo extrañan de una manera muy trivial y superficial, incluyendo sus propios hijos, donde destaca mi abuelo. No debido a que sean malas personas (que no lo son) o que su amor fuese falso (tampoco fue así), ni mucho menos.

Sino porque, aunque no lo quisieran reconocer, era incompleto e insuficiente. Cada vez me convenzo más de que amar no significa solamente acompañar sino que, más allá de eso, es también y con mayor énfasis, escuchar verdaderamente a otro. He llegado a esta conclusión por diversas experiencias, pero, una de las más relevantes, fue aquella de las pocas en las que he llorado desconsoladamente. Fue una noche en que mi bisabuelo me confesó su mayor tristeza: saber que la mayoría de su familia lo consideraba un loco, y que no se interesaban lo más mínimo en lo que podía enseñarnos. Me sentí molesto e impotente, y muy melancólico, porque creí que yo era el único siempre dispuesto a conversar con él... Ya fuese sobre el alma, la vida del hombre, la energía universal, el Padre de todo lo existente, la música, el cine, los extra-terrestres (habitantes de otros planetas, para decirlo mejor), sus experiencias como sanador o su creencia en el amor cósmico (las almas gemelas).

***

 

3.

Harry no había dicho palabra en dos semanas tras la muerte de Francis Potter. Se comunicaba a través de gestos básicos, dado que desconocía el lenguaje de señas. Y sólo respondía a preguntas asintiendo o negando con la cabeza.

Hermione y Ron se desesperaban más cada día que lo veían así, y susurraban conversaciones enteras sobre él para no perturbarle de ninguna manera. Se veían preocupados cada vez que notaban que se encerraba en el cuarto y la máquina de escribir empezaba a escucharse en todo el apartamento.

Porque Harry había pedido un permiso no-remunerado en su trabajo, de modo que no estaba concibiendo los artículos para el periódico que le había contratado: _El Quisquilloso_. Su jefe, el señor Lovegood, respetando su sufrimiento, le había dicho por teléfono que no se preocupara, que podía tomarse todo el tiempo que requiriera, y que lo esperarían con los brazos abiertos. El escritor se había limitado a decir «Gracias» y suspirar, mientras contenía un sollozo.

Sus amigos, por otro lado, aún más conscientes del amor que había sentido Harry por su bisabuelo, habían pedido en sus respectivos trabajos, horarios especiales. De ese modo se podían turnar para no dejarlo solo en el apartamento en ningún momento del día. En la noche, por pura precaución, escuchaban lo que hacía gracias a los transmisores con micrófono que se usan para estar pendiente de los bebés cuando tienen cuarto propio y duermen solos. Así como varias personas necesitan dejar encendida la televisión para poder dormir, ellos se habían acostumbrado a escuchar el golpe seco y rítmico de la máquina de escribir de Harry.

Cuando dejaba de sonar, como por desencanto, el hechizo armónico de dicha música sin orden ni concierto se rompía. Entonces se despertaban ambos sobresaltados, revisando rápidamente sus celulares para saber qué día y qué hora era, para que uno fuera mientras el otro se volvía a acostar (por los horarios especiales que habían pedido en sus trabajos).

Esa noche particular le tocó a Ron, quien se levantó perezosamente luego de tomar un poco de agua y apagar la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Hermione le había mirado de tal forma que no tuvo que abrir la boca para que se entendiera el «si es una emergencia, me despiertas», antes de colocarse el antifaz de nuevo. No es que su miedo compartido por el resguardo de su amigo estuviese justificado, pero tampoco era tan descabellado.

Harry, a fin de cuentas, había intentado suicidarse dos veces cuando era adolescente: en ambas ocasiones por ser homosexual. Sus padres, ya divorciados, no habían escuchado su decisión con orgullo ni con alegría, pero le recordaron que siempre lo amarían incondicionalmente. Sus abuelos paternos no sabían nada, y James Potter tenía la firme intención de no contarle a su familia. Sus abuelos maternos sí sabían, pero la única que le preguntaba y le daba consejos sobre su situación sentimental era Elizabeth Evans, madre de Lily. Esta última, al igual que el padre de su hijo, consideraba que el resto de su familia no debía enterarse.

Ron tocó dos veces la puerta del cuarto que estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo. No preguntó si podía pasar porque era inútil, su amigo no respondería ni con código morse si se encontraba ensimismado en su tristeza. Abrió la misma poco a poco, para ver si Harry estaba durmiendo o no. Lo encontró con la mirada perdida, sentado en el lecho de su cama mientras se abrazaba las piernas. Su lechuza volteó al sentir a Ron y ululó en reconocimiento.

El escritor ni siquiera se inmutó, así que el pelirrojo se acercó de forma lenta aunque haciendo ruido intencionalmente para no asustarlo ni sorprenderlo. Se sentó detrás de su hermano del alma con las piernas abiertas a sus costados, y le abrazó delicadamente, pecho con espalda, y cerrando el gesto amoroso sobre el cuello de su amigo, acariciándolo para que se relajara y dejara de pensar obsesivamente en todo lo que le hace sentirse mal.

Harry giró la cabeza y le sonrió tímidamente. Sus ojos esmeralda resplandecientes, y el cristal de sus lentes reflejando el claro de luna y la tenue luz de la única lámpara encendida. «Buen día, compañero», dijo Ron, «es todavía de madrugada, así que si quieres podemos ver una película antes de desayunar todos juntos. ¿Te provoca?». Su amigo asintió y le dio un beso en el cachete antes de salir de la cama hacia la sala. Ron se sonrojó, todavía sin acostumbrarse al comportamiento tan dulce e ingenuo del escritor.

Empezó el juego de gestos y adivinanzas. Ron siempre le preguntaba si quería ver la película en línea, descargada o alguna de las que compraron en físico en varias ocasiones. Luego pedía que se decidiera por un género, y siguiendo las recomendaciones ajenas y las listas que hacía Harry de sus «filmes para ver algún día», elegían una. El proceso de selección se tardaba pero era necesario, así no veían nada por azar y evitaban la mayor parte de tiempo decepcionarse de las historias.

Esa madrugada vieron _La sociedad de los poetas muertos_ , que era una de las películas favoritas de Harry. El pelirrojo hizo trampa, porque revisó la lista correspondiente de su mejor amigo, y la puso sabiendo perfectamente que siempre le servía de inspiración.

Al comenzar los créditos finales, Harry pellizcó a Ron, que se había quedado dormido con un pote lleno de cotufas. «Oye, ¿qué te pasa?», dijo Ron mientras se sobaba el brazo, «me la vas a pagar Harry». Este se rió con ganas y descaradamente y salió corriendo. El pelirrojo sonrió y comenzó a perseguirlo. Lo acorraló en la cama del escritor, y le hizo cosquillas por todas partes. El de ojos esmeralda lloraba de la risa mientras su dentadura mostraba su felicidad, aunque siguiera sin emitir ruido alguno por su boca. Lo único que se escuchaba era lo que decía Ron y el estrépito de la cama. «Eres un niño malcriado y travieso, ¿sabes?», mientras reía sonoramente.

―Ron, cariño, ¿podrías hacer el desayuno? Mi jefe me está esperando en la corte, con nuestro cliente ―Hermione solo se dio cuenta del desastre al despegar la vista del celular al notar que no le respondieron. Harry y Ron estaban sudados, enrojecidos y sonrientes―. Ya dejen de jugar así, por favor, no son niños.

Comieron juntos y la abogada se fue rápidamente luego de que Albus Dumbledore, su jefe y representante principal del demandante, le volviera a llamar. Ron esperaría a que su novia volviera antes de irse a su trabajo, donde era uno de los arquitectos asignados al diseño de nuevas edificaciones del gobierno. Así que de momento tenía toda la mañana libre y sin saber qué hacer. Le preguntó entonces a Harry si quería salir o quedarse y éste hizo una mueca de indecisión. Pero el pelirrojo si quería abandonar la cueva, de modo que lo convenció de que fueran a un parque antes de almorzar en la calle.

Harry había comprado comida especial para aves en la entrada, y ahora que estaban sentados en un banquito, lanzaba un poco en el suelo, llegando muchas palomas. Seguía muy contento de hacerlo hasta que una vagabunda le tomó el hombro mientras tosía fuertemente y dijo con voz profunda y ronca:

_«El amor sólo encontrarás_

_cuando lo hayas construido,_

_te queda confiar y esperar_

_que el otro no mucho haya sufrido»._

La mujer de espantosos cabellos se aclaró la garganta y siguió su camino. Varios gatos iban detrás de ella. Harry se había quedado petrificado, y lucía más pálido que de costumbre. Ron lo abrazó y el de ojos esmeralda comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco. Le hizo cosquillas a su amigo y le dijo por gestos que ya tenía hambre.

Fueron al centro comercial más cercano. Y mientras Ron se dirigía comprar el almuerzo, no pudo evitar detenerse al escuchar lo que promocionaban como el invento de la década: «...Sí, damas y caballeros, todo el conocimiento ya desarrollado al alcance de sus manos en forma de una asistente personal humanoide. Podrá enseñarles a sus hijos, y ayudarles en el trabajo, pero también tendrá la capacidad de concederles un deseo siempre y cuando no lo pidan por motivos egoístas. Uno solamente porque no somos Dios, y nuestro alcance es limitado. Las restricciones para esto último son las mismas que aplicarían si se tuviera un amigo millonario: todo lo que el dinero pueda conseguir, nuestra querida Sofía Ravenclaw puede otorgarlo, excepto sueños imposibles como la paz mundial. De nuevo, sin razones de ambición o de avaricia, ya que es experta en reconocer las intenciones y cuándo le mienten. Y si lo hacen, habrán perdido su deseo. Pero basta de palabras, hoy pueden pasar de uno en uno para plantearle hasta 3 preguntas o pedir un deseo. ¿Quién empieza?».

Ron alzó su mano igual que mucha gente, y lo hicieron formarse en una fila. A medida que la cola avanzaba se dio cuenta de que el presentador era Gilderoy Lockhart, su antiguo profesor de química, siempre frustrado por no ganar el Nobel. Empezó a gritar su nombre para hacerse su notar, y Lockhart, al verlo, hizo que lo adelantaran. Cuando le tuvo al frente le guiñó un ojo al pelirrojo y le pasó el micrófono. Ron le había dado muchas vueltas a cómo pedir su deseo, y aún no lo tenía muy claro, pero era ahora o nunca.

―Quisiera que Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo, pueda saber cómo ser feliz, ya sea solo o acompañado.

Todo el público, la humanoide y su profesor quedaron en silencio inmediatamente.

***


	2. Chapter 2

4.

Draco Malfoy siempre había sentido como una terrible imposición el trabajo de supervisar el desempeño de los Ajustadores de Pensamiento en Urantia, el planeta Tierra. Aunque, para ser más justos, habría que decir que en realidad ningún esfuerzo requerido para merecer mayor honor le gustaba. Se trataba, como decía un humorista terrestre a quien Malfoy guardaba admiración y respeto, de lo siguiente:

_«Si no trabajas no comes, ¿quién inventó ese refrán, chico? Comes y lo que comes en trabajar se te va. Por eso, si alguien lo hace por mí, me hace un gran favor. Menos perros menos pulgas, más fresco menos calor... Y ¿para qué perder el tiempo? ¿Para qué volvernos locos? Yo lo haré poquito a poco, porque el trabajo a mí no me hace gracia. Y tengo que inventar la burocracia»._

Malfoy, entonces, consideraba que todo debía dársele sin pedirle nada a cambio, por el mero hecho de existir. Era la misma forma de pensar de algunos de los terrestres que vigilaba a través de sus Ajustadores, que le pasaban informes mensuales sobre su progreso o decadencia espiritual. Seguía sin entender cómo era posible que seres terrestres tan diferentes unos de otros pudieran compartir la misma visión del mundo. Quienes creían merecer todas las dignidades sin trabajo alguno se dividían en dos grandes clases: la nobleza y los vagabundos.

Pero que no sorprenda a nadie el que no pudiese entender, a pesar de que su inteligencia y conocimiento fuese superior en muchos aspectos. Ya que los extra-terrestres no manejaban en el aspecto práctico sutilezas como la ironía o el sarcasmo, que son de manufactura humana exclusivamente. Es decir que todo lo tomaban con seriedad y literalmente, no pudiendo entender el gran abanico de bromas terrestres. Del mismo modo, podían hablar cualquier idioma urantiano sin mayores dificultades, pero de forma neutral, sin acentos marcados ni palabras coloquiales características de ciertos países. Así, por ejemplo, «hacer cebo» o «darse un par de latas» serían expresiones sin sentido para estos seres superiores, que sólo comprenderían si les explicaran que significan una y la misma cosa: besuquearse.

El punto es que no soportaba ninguna responsabilidad, y la consideraba una completa condena. Un lastre con el que tenía que cargar aunque no quisiera. Como el mito del pobre Sísifo, que tenía que repetir la misma acción eternamente. O el angustioso destino de Atlas, otro mito del mismo talante, que debe sostener el mundo en todo momento. En este sentido es que Malfoy estaba de acuerdo con uno de los escritores malditos de Urantia, quien dijo: « _El peso de este mundo es demasiado grande para que pueda soportarlo un hombre, y el dolor del mundo demasiado pesado para que pueda sufrirlo un corazón_ ».

Por supuesto que él no era ningún mártir ni estaba dispuesto a serlo. Malfoy simplemente era un flojo, egoísta, desconsiderado, desagradecido, vanidoso e insensible ser. Puede parecer confuso que tuviera un cargo de tanta importancia sin poseer virtudes suficientes. Pero en realidad no es misterio alguno para los extra-terrestres el que, en la infinitud del cosmos, Urantia tiene la mala fama de ser el lugar de peor castigo para los seres que se rebelan contra del orden del Padre Universal.

De modo que es la cárcel de peor clase en todo la expresión. En dicho planeta sólo habita lo peor, y se permanece en este lugar de suplicio vida tras vida, a menos que se pruebe ser digno de reencarnar en otros planetas superiores. Y, de esta forma, es que se explica que las exigencias para el cargo no fuesen elevadas y, más aún, que la posición de Malfoy como víctima en realidad tenía una mínima justificación.

Las tareas administrativas relacionadas a Urantia, son como un castigo intermedio para aquellas almas que todavía no han escogido en medio de cuál familia nacerán. En la jerarquía universal, entonces, no sólo hay un Ajustador de Pensamiento para cada alma, sino que esta sabe y escoge conscientemente quienes serán sus padres. De modo que la existencia no es una imposición sino una decisión, incluso antes de encarnar un cuerpo. La cuestión es que cada alma olvida todo lo que sabe, incluso sus vidas pasadas, justo al nacer. De ese modo podrá elegir, en medio de su ignorancia, lo que considere mejor. Y si busca la verdad, como bien explicó Platón (y Francis Potter estaría de acuerdo), tendrá que recobrarla, pues conocer es recordar.

Malfoy había postergado la elección de vivir en Urantia como ser humano, pues lo consideraba francamente humillante. Significaba pertenecer a la peor especie con consciencia de todo el universo. Debajo de ellos, los seres sin alma ni trascendencia, pero aún así más nobles (como los que poseían como mascotas). Por encima de ellos, cualquiera que no estuviera atrapado en dicha cárcel. Pero su trabajo le había hecho reconsiderar seriamente todo. No porque los terrestres le hubiesen dado cierta esperanza de no ser tan malos, sino porque incluso sus vidas miserables eran preferibles a seguir en una oficina con tanta responsabilidad y teniendo que dar cuenta a sus jefes de los errores de sus propios subordinados.

Ya no más, sin embargo, no seguiría así. Estaba cansado de todo eso. Nacería en Urantia sin importar el costo, reconociendo y aceptando todas las consecuencias. Asumiría su barranco, como dirían los terrestres. Así que se levantó de su cubículo, y fue decidido al departamento de Reencarnación.

―Estoy listo para escoger donde naceré dentro del pequeño infierno. Lo único que pediré es no perder la memoria y nacer en un cuerpo ya adulto.

***

5.

Harry se encontraba mudo todavía. Tenía ya un mes en su reclusión meditativa. No estaba ensimismado en el sufrimiento, como creían sus amigos, familiares y demás personas cercanas. Simplemente se había dado cuenta de lo apacible y sereno que podía ser el mundo en soledad y en silencio. La muerte de su bisabuelo le había dado una lección final, que muchos expresaban con el refrán «que tus palabras sean tan importantes como la quietud que rompes». Al evitar hacerlo, había sentido una paz plena que antes no había conocido ni vislumbrado. Un regocijo constante en saberse vivo y de ser como era. Había intuido, entonces, cómo amarse a sí mismo, reconociendo lo divino que hay dentro suyo, esa expresión del Padre Universal.

Reconocía la tristeza y preocupación de sus amigos, pero al menos agradecía que estuviesen ahí para él haciendo breves cuentos para entretenerlos en los tiempos muertos de sus respectivos trabajos. Incluso en las noches en que nada se le ocurría tocaba su máquina de escribir al azar para que pudieran dormir, como es el deber ser. Luego él descansaba de día, como si fuera un animal nocturno. En ese aspecto, tanto su mascota como él se parecían mucho. A Hedwig la dejaba salir de su jaula en el crepúsculo, para que gozara de su libertad y pudiera conseguir sus presas. Ella, con una amabilidad y cariño que parecían humanos, le traía de vez en cuando ratones muertos y se los dejaba en su escritorio. Harry entonces sonreía, tomaba a la pobre víctima y se la lanzaba de vuelta. La lechuza, que de hambre no se moriría, no se ofendía ni se indignaba, y se comía su regalo rechazado.

Cuando se volvió algo monótono y forzado tener que concebir historias todas las noches por y para sus amigos, ya viéndoles más relajados y calmados, hizo trampa. Con una grabación que había hecho de sí mismo, la repetía indefinidamente en el equipo de sonido. De modo que la «canción de cuna» preferida de Ron y Hermione los mantenía dormidos como si estuvieran hechizados.

Pero la magia que hace milagros, en cuanto efectos sin causa, y que rompe las leyes de la naturaleza, no existía. Del mismo modo en que el destino es una soberana idiotez, pues cada quien decide qué hacer y cómo ser cada día, y es su absoluta y completa responsabilidad. Lo más cercano a algo sobrenatural en este mundo es el arte, que todo lo puede expresar, desde la pasión más abyecta a la más noble, desde la imaginación más tiránica hasta la razón más filosófica. Y cada cual se maravilla con toda clase de obras o con unas en particular, ya sean parte de la literatura, el cine, la música y demás. Cada quien, pues, escoge a cual deidad rendir culto, y la de Harry eran las palabras: que pueden condenar o salvar, que pueden herir de muerte o consagrar el amor más concreto, que pueden dirigir nuestra alma hacia lo mejor o hacia lo peor; que lo pueden todo y nada les falta, en suma. Porque de la palabra a la acción hay solo un paso que se da siempre, así sea de forma imperceptible. Cada quien se compromete con lo que verdaderamente cree (y eso se aprecia en todo lo que hace), aunque esto no coincida con lo que confiese como sus ideales.

En las noches, entonces, Harry ya no permanecía encerrado en su cueva. Salía a la calle a dar largos paseos, y, cuando se cansaba de caminar, se sentaba a tomar un poco de agua en cualquiera de los parques que abundaban en la ciudad. Luego se concentraba en cualquier libro que se hubiese llevado, bajo la luz de los faroles y de la luna junto a las estrellas. A veces leía hasta tres o cuatro obras en la misma semana, de modo que avanzaba un poco cada vez con historias distintas. Sólo se limitaba a ser un lector fiel y leal de un solo autor, cuando el mismo lo atrapaba enteramente. Pero eso pasaba muy poco, podía contarlos con los dedos de las manos. A veces Hedwig pasaba volando sobre él y lo saludaba con su armonioso ulular. Ya se dice por ahí que la lechuza de Minerva aparece en el anochecer.

Lo cierto es que también pasaba, en raras ocasiones, que leía mientras caminaba. Era un lujo nocturno, ya que no tenía que esquivar a otros transeúntes ni había demasiados conductores circulando por las calles. Sabía que era una costumbre dañina pues forzaba su vista, al igual que leer dentro de un carro (que también lo había hecho). Pero sinceramente no le importaba demasiado, ya que consideraba que podría operarse para mejorar su visión o usar otros cristales en cualquier momento. Esta noche era de una de esas veces, pues había encontrado una historia que le hizo aplazar todas las demás para enfocarse en ella solamente. Le parecía una obra maestra incluso cuando aún no la terminaba.

De modo que, sumergido en ese mar de palabras, decidió sentarse para seguir leyendo con más calma. No había notado un bulto extendido en el banco de la plaza, y dio un brinco al sentir que era una persona, mientras daba un pequeño y suave grito de sorpresa.

―¡Maldita sea! ¡Estos idiotas no respetan el sueño ajeno! Una de las pocas sagradas en cualquier parte y ni eso. ¿Qué coño te pasa? ―Harry se sorprendió al notar la expresión llena de ira del chico, que destruía su belleza. Retrocedió aterrado balbuceando «disculpa» varias veces y cayó al tropezarse con un pedazo de la acera. Otro suave sollozo surgió de su garganta, y se dispuso a recoger el libro que se le había caído. Pero no lo veía en el suelo―. Hey, esto es tuyo. Con que lees en italiano, ¿no? Eso es peculiar. Creí que los terrestres de este lugar eran tan arrogantes que sólo leían obras en su lengua ―el de ojos esmeralda no había dicho ni jota pero su rostro se volvió una mueca al escuchar «terrestres» como sinónimo de «personas». La palabra revelaba cierta condescendencia y vanidad―. No hablas mucho, otra virtud poco común. Pero no te quedes ahí, ven ―extendió ambos brazos para ayudarle, inusualmente pálidos bajo la poca luz que los alumbraba―. Listo. Disculpa por haberte gritado así, no me acostumbro a esto de tener que acostarme en plena calle. Siempre interrumpen mi descanso, y la verdad ya no me extraña que aquí nadie viva mucho. Con tantos sobresaltos más bien sorprende que lleguen hasta cierta edad ―el catire vagabundo se rió de su propio mal chiste, doblándose sobre el banco al sostenerse la barriga, y con lágrimas de alegría saliendo de sus ojos.

Harry vio una oportunidad de escabullirse mientras el otro estaba perdido en su locura. Y avanzó a grandes pasos hacia el apartamento que compartía con sus amigos. Se había arrepentido del riesgo de salir todas las noches sin compañía. ¿En qué estaba pensando? En cualquier esquina podrían atraparlo asesinos o violadores. O, peor aún, una combinación de ambos. O, quizá, traficantes de órganos, o proxenetas en busca de buenos mozos a quienes esclavizar. Y su padre no era Liam Neeson, así que si lo agarraban iba a morir drogado en un antro lleno de inmundicias. Su valentía había sido mera ignorancia de la maldad del mundo. Sí, tenía que salir exclusivamente con Ron o algún guardaespaldas. De ahora en adelante se limitaría a leer en su cuarto y...

Alguien había tomado una de sus muñecas firmemente. El tacto era completamente frío, como si la muerte tuviera cuerpo y le estuviera persiguiendo. Cerró los ojos, dobló un poco las rodillas, y corrió soltándose de dicho agarre. Cuando volvió a mirar la calle sus lágrimas de temor le nublaban la vista. La niebla de la madrugada, que normalmente apreciaba, le parecía una ironía cruel en ese momento, porque andaba literalmente a ciegas. El frío entumecía todo su cuerpo, y le hacía cada vez más difícil y cansón moverse. Cayó derrotado cuando todavía le faltaban cuatro cuadras para llegar a su hogar.

De la neblina, y bajo la luz de la luna y los faroles, surgió un gigante, o así lucía desde el suelo. Harry miraba todo de forma desproporcionada cuando perdía sus lentes. Lo ayudó a levantarse y le arregló el cabello para que no tapara su vista. El de ojos esmeralda se sintió apenado, y sonrió tímidamente al mismo tiempo que asentía.

―Corres bastante para ser un chichón de piso, ¿lo sabías? ―Harry empezó la fuga de nuevo al reconocer la voz, pero el vagabundo bien vestido lo atrapó en un abrazo―. No te escaparás hasta que te devuelva el libro, ¿está bien? ―susurró en una de sus orejas. El de ojos esmeralda asintió con precaución, mientras temblaba por algo que no era miedo. Aspiró suavemente y sintió un perfume no muy fuerte pero seductor, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en él―. Oye, parece que te gusta estar así. Pobrecito, qué desesperado debes estar.

Harry le dio un codazo sacándole el aire, luego un puñetazo en el rostro y una patada en sus partes bajas. Pa que fuese serio y dejara de burlarse. Menos mal había visto _Miss Simpatía_ , ya que lo único que sabía de defensa personal era lo que Sandra Bullock le había enseñado. Le escupió y tomó su libro de entre las manos del catire vagabundo. ¡Qué va! Ahora quería salir todas las noches, solo o acompañado, a saciar sus ganas de patear traseros ajenos. Quizá podía hacer carrera de ello, y participar en competencias cada vez más importantes hasta llegar a las Olimpiadas. O se limitaría a apuestas callejeras y sería un escritor serio, de los que no sólo pelean con la pluma sino con los puños, como Hemingway. Estaba eufórico, se creía invencible...

―Vamos a pelear como se debe, enano ―Harry quería desaparecerse en el aire en ese instante, pero la magia es sólo una de las manifestaciones del arte. De modo que silbó como pudo. El catire se rió malévolamente―. Ya no eres tan rudo, ¿no? ―alzó el brazo para darle un puñetazo pero un ave rasgó su mano, quitándole bastante piel en el acto―. ¡Arghhh, me cago en la pu...! ―El de ojos esmeralda le dio una cachetada, callándolo de _ipso facto_. Sacó su celular y le escribió a varias personas, pidiéndoles que pidieran una ambulancia al sitio donde estaban (se fijó de cerca en los letreros que tenían los nombres de las calles y avenidas.

Cuando llegaron los paramédicos se limitó a señalar la mano del catire vagabundo, que había envuelto con su bufanda para que no se desangrara. El idiota, antes de desmayarse, dijo que él era su novio y que no quería estar solo. Y Harry, que no quería romper su silencio para aclarar todo, suspiró y los acompañó. Estuvo varias horas en el hospital, pues cada vez que planeaba irse, entraba una enfermera distinta preguntando un montón de cosas que no sabía ni le interesaban. Así, cortésmente, negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez.

Se quedó dormido en la silla junto a la cama, con el libro abierto entre sus manos. Y hubiera seguido así durante todo un día si el estrépito grito de una mujer con abrigos de piel encima no le hubiese despertado.

―¡Oh, mi pobre angelito! ―se notaba que la susodicha era de la alta sociedad, y la forma en que miraba a todos lados revelaba que odiaba estar en un hospital en vez de una suite presidencial de un hotel cinco estrellas, o una clínica que incluso cobrara a sus clientes por respirar su aire purificado―. ¿Qué te han hecho? ¿Por qué andabas en barrios tan pobres en plena madrugada? Y ¿quién es este zarrapastroso que te acompaña?

Harry iba a dejar su mutismo para insultarla como se debe, pero cuando se levantó el catire tomó su muñeca, por segunda vez en la noche, pero de manera mucho más suave. Cerró la boca que tenía entreabierta, se relajó y se sentó. El vagabundo no lo soltó.

―Madre, cálmate por favor. Estaba donde quería y con excelente compañía. Espero sepas disculparte con mi novio aquí presente.

―¿¿¿CON TU QUÉ??? ―la pobre mujer se desmayó.

―Ese sí fue un buen chiste, aunque haya sido cruel con tu madre ―la voz salió rasposa y aguda entre sus labios. No había dicho nada importante, pero simplemente se sintió correcto hablar.

―Con que el pajarito canta... Y tiene una melodiosa voz ―Malfoy le guiñó un ojo a Potter seductoramente mientras sonreía, a pesar de tener puesto solamente una bata de hospital―.

***

6.

El escritor y el vagabundo aristócrata se siguieron viendo a lo largo de varias semanas. Cada vez que les preguntaban cómo se conocieron, guardaban silencio con una sonrisa cómplice en los labios mientras sus miradas se encontraban.

Inventaron una historia estilo cuento de hadas de Disney, musical incluido, en el que Harry leía una obra en la biblioteca pública, y Draco lo interrumpía para pedirle ayuda. A pesar de que el chico de los ojos esmeralda lo ayudaba con gestos solamente, el catire pronto asumió que podía contarle cualquier cosa y sus secretos sobre el universo serían resguardados como por una tumba.

Fue así que le reveló que no era hombre, o, mejor dicho, que sólo lo era temporalmente. Y que todos en realidad somos extra-terrestres en un principio, pues nuestra alma vaga de un planeta y de una galaxia a otra, de vida en vida. Que Urantia sólo es un paso necesario en nuestro desenvolvimiento espiritual, y que debemos aspirar siempre a lo mejor. Harry le confesó que ya su bisabuelo le había explicado la mayor parte, pero reconoció que, ya que le volvían a decir lo mismo, podía confirmar que era cierto.

También se acostumbraron a leer las mismas obras, para discutirlas a medida que lo hacían, y para reseñarlas cada uno por su lado, al terminarlas. Leyendo la opinión ya desarrollada del otro de forma mutua, notaban que sí se escuchaban seriamente. Así, por ejemplo, disfrutaron de sumergirse en el Fedro y de conocer cómo es realmente el amor platónico o filosófico. Que no se refiere, para nada, a una ilusión imposible ni mucho menos, sino que es precisamente el más verdadero y real que existe. Y, más que eso, es el único que nos permite conocer la verdad con nuestras almas aladas. Lo que la gente comúnmente acepta por amor es mera lujuria, desenfreno, ser esclavo del cuerpo y sus pasiones, someterse a una tiranía donde ambos se hacen daño, en vez de elevarse mutuamente lejos del mundanal ruido y la multitud desenfrenada.

Hermione y Ron, por su parte, a pesar de que el catire les provocaba mala espina, no podían negar que él había logrado que Harry volviera a hablar. Y le agradecían silenciosamente que lo hubiera hecho, porque ya no tenían que preocuparse tanto. El de los ojos esmeralda les había asegurado que él ya había superado la muerte de su bisabuelo antes de conocer a Draco, pero no había tenido razones suficientes que acabaran con su mutismo. Asimismo, y solamente en conversación con el catire, le decía que era mejor que cada uno viviera solo y no se vieran todo el tiempo, para que su amor no se convirtiera en rutina ni una obligación. Draco respetaba la opinión de su novio, y por eso lo dejaba trabajar sin mimarlo, a pesar de que el dinero le sobraba, por talento y fortuna propios. La familia Malfoy lo había desheredado, pero no le importaba lo más mínimo. Se tenía a sí mismo y le encantaba la compañía de su enano.

Por cierto que Harry no dejó de molestarlo desde el comienzo para que hiciera una propuesta decente. No podía seguir diciendo que era su novio si no se arrodillaba y lo pedía como en los viejos tiempos. Draco, con mucha reticencia, se sentó entonces en su apartamento, con un montón de comedias románticas alquiladas, cotufas, refresco, un cuaderno y un lapicero. Las iba a ver todas y anotaría los mejores elogios, así no tenía que pensar mucho ni ser original. Después de todo, no hay nada nuevo bajo el Sol. Resulta y acontece que no pudo ver completa la mayor parte de las películas, que eran demasiado irreales y fantasiosas: exagerada y desproporcionadamente románticas hasta llegar al ridículo. Sólo se caló una o dos historias, y de todos modos no se decidió sobre cuál frase decir. Así que improvisó...

Como se había hecho frecuente, Draco invitó a Harry a pasear en plena madrugada, bajo la luz de la luna. Comieron en una panadería que abría mucho antes del amanecer, y luego fueron caminando sin rumbo fijo, lentamente y sin hablar. Se detuvieron a descansar en el césped de un parque solitario. El cielo estaba despejado, sin una nube. El de los ojos esmeralda los tenía cerrados, y el catire la acarició la mejilla antes de darle un beso delicado.

―Deberías ver las estrellas, te estás perdiendo su belleza ―le susurró Draco. Su novio abrió muy despacio sus ojos, con temor. El catire sintió que se tensaba en los hombros y se estaba poniendo más pálido que de costumbre―. ¿Qué pasa, enano? ―le vio preocupado, mientras lo tomaba de la quijada y giraba su rostro para que le devolviera la mirada. Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos y le explicó el ejercicio de su bisabuelo que no quería volver a repetir. Draco lo escuchó atentamente sin interrumpirlo en ningún momento, a pesar de que le surgieron dudas a medida que se enteraba de lo que había pasado alguna vez. Cuando su novio se calló durante algunos minutos, asumió que ya no diría más, así que ya podía hablar―. Sabes que no me gustan para nada las cursilerías, y que estoy en contra de todas las historias tiernas que a ti te hacen suspirar ¿verdad? ―Harry asintió, refugiándose en sus ojos, ignorando el cielo sobre sus cabezas―. Vale, era importante aclararlo de antemano. Ahora, lo que te voy a decir no lo repetiré siempre, así que no se te ocurra...

―¿Qué...? ―el catire tapó la boca del de los ojos esmeralda―.

―¿Ves? Siempre te escucho con paciencia y tú no puedes hacer lo mismo, a pesar de que duraste un mes en silencio. Si vuelves a interrumpir no te digo nada ―lo miró amenazador, y Harry se mordió los labios. Draco esperó algunos minutos y prosiguió―. Como te decía, no soy para nada romántico, y me gusta ser así. Pero cuando me contaste por qué no te gusta ver el cielo estrellado quería recordarte que siempre que pueda estaré a tu lado. Quiero ser, no alguien a quien no puedas dejar atrás, sino alguien a quien no quieras, te dé miedo olvidar ―ahí estaba, su piropo original y perfecto. Ver películas tontas sí le había servido para expresarse. Pero, al notar los ojos llorosos de Harry, no quiso que sintiera tristeza en ese momento. Así que hizo uso de su ingenio y lucidez―. Después de todo, los extra-terrestres también tienen sentimientos. No como los gatos, ellos sólo quieren conquistar el mundo.

La pregunta descansaba entre una de las manos del catire, escrita en un pedazo de papel con manchas de café. «¿Quieres ser mi novio?». Pero ya no hacía falta, así que lo lanzó lejos...

La risa de su novio era la más completa sinfonía. Volvió a besarlo lento y con los ojos cerrados. Luego se acostó de nuevo, lo acercó un poco más y apretó su abrazo. «Ya puedes abrir los ojos y admirar el infinito, enano». Harry sonrió y lo hizo.


End file.
